ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Moinul Kishatu
Moinul Hasan is one of the Rising Stars and a contender of WBBA Championship. He was the part of the second invasion but he later diverted to the WBBA. He is currently a trainer , a former ECB Champion and the former holder of Tag Team Titles with Ali Raza. After surviving Nemesis crisis, he goes into Ultimate Dark Nebula which was at first at a ruined state. He helped the others to rebuild that city and made battles popular. Blading became common in that group but the group was demolished again. He left and entered a new city named UB City. He met many strong people there and battled them, gradually increasing his skills and battle techniques. he is friendly but arrogant. He is a freelance blader and he battles wherever he wishes. he likes to participate in tournaments and hates tag team battles now. First appearence and early years In Supreme Bladers 2009, he made his debut but later his account and group got deleted. Moinul is a freelance blader. He wanders and finds bladers to battle. First his beybattle was at 2009 in Supreme Bladers, with Shahrear. Later an unknown person hacked Moinul's account and deleted the group from facebook forever. Even Moinul's account was deleted. Then by Phenex Tarnado, he was taken to a group named Ultimate Dark Nebula. In the tournament, Moinul came first and Phenex Tarnado handed over the group for some time. Then he met NJmon and Gingka. NJmon battled Moinul, and Moinul lost. NJmon then took Moinul into Ultimate Bladers WBBA. Ryuga was a mere boy, who was a superb beyblade fan. He opened a group in FB and started blading. He was the leader of his group an all he cared about logic and science stuffs. But a hacker hacked one of the administrator's account and deleted the group. So he was a lone blader till the time, when a person named Phenex Tarnado added him to Dark Nebula. He won a tournament and eventually became the leader of the group. But then a blader named Zumoarmiri Yuu defeated him by god-modding and also owned the group kicking him out. He thought there was no group where he can show logic. So after enough rage, he became an illogical blader. But he heard about Ultimate Bladers WBBA from Julian. He joined it. And was defeated very badly because of illogical moves and godmodding. Then he understood that there's still a group that cares about logic. And then Dark Nebula became inactive. Now much of Dark Nebula lies in ruins. Then he became logical again and started with LDrago Destructor. He defeated some elite bladers and became one of the strongest blader in UB. Present Days Ryuga spends his present days with UB. Making UB more active by battling himself or making a tournament. He thought of using LDrago Guardian F:S but he shifted to LDrago Destructor permanently. He is currently 5th in UB. With 1st being Angemon, 2nd being Gingka 3rd being Kriz and 4th being MJ. Ryuga is trying to get his rank back up to 3rd however. Moinul returned to UB on December 2013 , full time basis, where he dominated the Mid-Card Division and won the ECB Title from Aditya Satish. Back then ECB was still not launched, Moinul continued to defend it until Chinmay took it from him. Dismantled within, he set out on a quest for a hunting list. At Beymania II, 2014, He alongside Ali Raza, defeated WBBA Champion Kriz and Former IC Champion, Vash. He battled Angemon, MJ and Kriz prior to the event and even defeated them, thus making him one of the top 10 superstars of UB. More Info Beyblade: LDrago Destructor His brothers are Angemon Takaishi, Gingka Hagane Legnd, Ali Raza, Prince Suvrajeet and Vash Stampede. Enemies are Ronwell, Adil and those who talks shits about beyblade and does insult beyblade. Achievements: He is the strongest rising star of UB. (announced by Angemon). And official messenger of WBBA. He holds only 1 title, former ECB Champion. Modes: # Dark Dragon Mode # Dark Dragon Mode level 2 Normal Moves # ROAR NOW LDRAGO DESTRUCTOR! # DRAGOON SHIELD! Special/Finisher moves # Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike # Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction # Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight # Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring # Dragon Emperor Life Destructor Enemies: Ronwell, everyone of Dark Bladers. Category:WAR Bladers Category:Rising Stars Category:Light Bladers Category:Light Blader